Competitive and even casual runners may train for several months or years for running and/or biking events, such as the marathons in Boston and Chicago, as well as the many triathlons and bike racing events throughout the United States and the World. Many runners and bicyclists that participate in these events travel hundreds and sometimes thousands of miles to participate. Many participants train specifically for a running and/or biking event that they have entered, however, most participants are not able to travel and train on the actual course for the running and/or biking event. For example, if a runner residing in Spokane Wash. was to enter the marathon in San Francisco Calif., he or she could expect to encounter significant and frequent elevation gains and losses during the event. However, the runner would have a difficult time emulating the San Francisco marathon route for training purposes in Spokane because the topography in Spokane differs from San Francisco, particularly over the twenty-six mile marathon route.